Presently Untitled
by Bleeding In Vein
Summary: Helga and Arnold come to terms with their relationship through the years. Not the best story, but I haven't written in a long time, so bear with me.


**Don't ask me why I wrote this, is bores _me _to read it, but I figured I haven't written anything in a while, so why not. Oh yeah, and I just won my third consecutive poetry contest! Published in 3 books to date :)**

Helga stretched out on the twin bed, reveling in the feeling of being ultimately comfortable and sleepy as she listened to the voices around her. Through her drowsy haze she felt the bed dip on the side and a fairly heavy object made its way up her feet and legs, finally flopping down comfortably on her rear end with a satisfied grunt.

"Buzz, pig," she murmured.

She heard a deep, familiar laugh and she could pick up her love's scent as he came closer. She heard Phoebe's light laughter and felt Arnold scoop the little pig off her behind. "How come you never let me do that?"

Helga's body shook with silent laughter, and she shoved him away lightly with a foot. "I'm trying to sleep, Football Head."

The room became quiet. Too quiet. Something licked her nose. Arnold…? Helga dragged open a lazy eyeball- and shot up on the bed. Laughter burst out from everyone as the little pink pig snuffled back towards her and attempted to climb back up towards her face.

"Ok, ok, fine," she muttered. "I'm up, are you satisfied?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied, you lazy bum," replied a very tall African-American boy. "Now get over here- you're the only one that understands this stupid math crap."

"Yes, I am the genius here and you mighty fools should consider yourselves lucky to be able to even look at me."

"Now Helga, I think we all know who the _real _genius is here," Phoebe said with a grin.

Helga jabbed a finger in her direction. "Quiet, you."

Arnold grabbed her by the waist and yanked her back with him to the bed, cuddling her in his lap. "Behave, Crazy-Ponytail Girl."

She laughed. Her hair hadn't been in ponytails since she was in fifth grade. It was now down to her behind, grown out simply because everyone else had short hair.

Back in fifth, Arnold had decided he was simply going to irritate her back, although always in his good-natured way. He had had a variety of nicknames for her, including the ever-popular Crazy-Ponytail Girl, Miss Contradictory, and The Gotta Tweeze That Sucker Eventually Chick. She remembered when she had run into him the day he first called her a name back…

SMASH. Books dropping to the floor were accompanied immediately afterward with two soft thuds and matching groans. Helga looked up in disgust.

"Watch where you're going, you pathetic Football Head!" she sneered. "You're such a loser, I swear. CRIMINY!"

But Arnold was ready. "Watch where _you're _going, you mean witch! I swear, JEEZ, you're so clumsy it's not even funny!"

At this moment, he was enjoying Helga's shocked expression. He held his laughter in and continued. "And who said you could touch me?"

Helga stared at him, then finally sputtered what came to mind. "I, uh… I… you're such a jerk!"

Arnold smirked at her. "And can you tell me why I'm a jerk? Give me one good reason, you jerk face."

Helga was at a loss. "Because," she started. "Because… because you always wear that stupid kilt! And you're always… always walking around…"

Arnold loved it. "Oh, oh so _that's _it, huh? The kilt. And I dare to even walk _around_ sometimes! Well I'll tell you what I don't like about you! Where do you get off being blond? And what's the deal with all that blinking you do, it really gets on my nerves!"

Helga stared at him again. Had he lost it? Then she understood. He was being incredibly unreasonable. Just the same as she was.

What happened next shocked the both of them and startled the crowd- she began to laugh. And laughed and laughed and laughed. Arnold watched her as she giggled like a drunkard, falling back to her behind on the floor. When her laughing died down into occasional chuckles, she started to quietly collect their books off the floor in their respective piles. When she was finished, she glanced up at Arnold as he grinned down at her. She blushed and rushed to hide it by looking back down at the piles and then handing his to him.

"There," he said. "That's a lot better. Now behave yourself, Crazy-Ponytail Girl."

And without realizing it they walked to class together.

"Helga?" A large, masculine hand waved in front of her face, snapping her out of her memories. "What's wrong with you, did your brain shut down again?"

She jerked her head around. "Screw you, you bastard."

He gave her a quick kiss near her ear. "Ah, what better way is there to say you love me?"

"Ahem," from the floor.

"Make out on your own time you horny devils, we got homework to do."

They both stuck their tongues out at Gerald and proceeded to ignore him.


End file.
